


Honey

by Kawaiicoyote, TrickTurner (AmaranthBlacktree)



Series: The Timed-Prompt Series [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthBlacktree/pseuds/TrickTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugary Sweet Sammy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sabriel  
> Prompt Word: Honey  
> Time for Prompt: 5 minutes  
> This Chapter is Rated: Mature

Darkened amber, the hue that reminded him of browned caramel and honey. Which was why he was in the middle of the shopping market, blushing as red as could be with a jar of high grade honey clutched between his large hands. He had selected it at random, looking only for the closest in color that he could get. His mind was running wild as he made his way to the register with his purchase. The drive home was torture. He kept looking over at the bag sitting oh so innocently in the passenger seat.

Once home he ran the stairs two at a time before barging into the bedroom and shucking his clothes. 4:23. Gabriel would be home in less than ten minutes if he knew him. He plucked the jar from the bag, and cracked the lid open with shaking hands. Laying on the bed he dipped his middle finger into the viscous liquid and began to paint in broad stripes across his chest, and scooping up a glob to drizzle across the head of his dick, his breath panted out into the quiet empty room. His moans reverberating in the silences as he smeared himself with sticky treat. The silence shattered as he heard the front door being unlocked and opened.

“Sam? I’m home!”


End file.
